Beauty and the Beast: Klaine Edition
by blackbirdpuzzlepiece
Summary: Just a Glee/Klaine spin-off of a Disney classic. With a little bit of the Beastly movie version thrown in. It's basically just pointless, fairy-tale fluff.


Beauty and the Beast:

Klaine Edition

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Disney

This is kind of Beauty and the Beast, Beastly, and my own ideas together. Hope you like it. :)

Once upon a time in land far away, a young prince lived in a castle. And though he had everything in the world the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then one night an old beggar women came to the mansion, and offered him a single rose in return for shelter for the night. Repulsed by her appearance he sneered at the gift and turned the woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. When he turned her away again, she turned into a beautiful enchantress. The young prince tried to apologize, but the enchantress had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment she transformed him into a hideous beast. And placed a spell on his entire mansion, and all within. Ashamed of his appearance, the beast stayed inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose the enchantress left was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first birthday. If he could learn to love another, and receive his love in return by the time the last petal fell, the spell would be broken. If not he would remain a beast forever. As the years passed he lost all hope. For who could ever love a beast?

Blaine walked toward town. He sighed, "This town is always the same.",he thought. He passed the baker, who was selling the same old bread and rolls. Every morning in this town was exactly the same. He finally reached his destination, the book shop. He smiled as he walked in.

"Hello.", he said to Derek, the book keeper. "I've come to return the book I got yesterday." The book keeper smiled at him.

"That doesn't surprise me." Blaine smiled at that, and left the book on the man's desk. He headed for his favorite shelf, the adventure books. He found his favorite one, and walked back up front.

"I want this one.", he said.

"This one?!", asked Derek incredulously, "You've read it probably ten times already!"

"It's my favorite", said Blaine with a shrug.

Derek smiled, "Keep it then." Blaine's eyes lit up. "Really?!" Derek nodded. Blaine smiled, "Thank-you." then he ran out the door.

Sebastian watched Blaine head for the house he shared with his father.

"He's the one Karofsky.", he said looking over at his partner in crime, "The lucky man I'm going to marry."

"The inventors son?", Karofsky asked in shock. Sure he was cute, but still his father was a crack pot.

"He's the most handsome man in town.", said Sebastian, "Besides me of course."

A plume of smoke started rising from the house. As soon as I saw it broke into a run. I flung open the storm cellar doors, and ran down

"Papa!", I called out worried.

"I'm fine.", He called back. I sighed with relief. My father was a genius, he really was. He just needed some help with his inventions. After a while we finally got his invention to work. Papa was taking it to a huge company tomorrow.

I watched Papa drive away in his truck, the wood chopper on the trailer behind him. I sighed, and went in the house. I had only been inside for a few minutes when there was a knock on the door. I sighed as I saw Sebastian standing outside my door. I opened the door.

"Hello Sebastian.", I said trying to sound cheerful. I hated him, I really did.

"Hi Blaine.", he said walking into the house, though he hadn't been invited. I sighed this was going to take a while.

The car had been running fine. So had the gps. I looked around the desolate country, and sighed. How did I get here? I had been on my way to a huge company in Columbus. My gps though apparently had had other ideas. I got out of the car and started walking. I could see a mail box. Maybe there was someone who could help me.

I let out a frustrated growl now that Sebastian was finally gone. I decided to go for a walk to clear my head. "Dad should've been back by now.", I thought nervously. I walked across a field near our house, and nearly passed out when I saw my father's truck left abandoned on the side of the road. I looked around anxiously trying to figure out where he had gone. After about my third sweep, looking around I saw the mailbox. I ran towards the barely marked driveway. Hopefully papa was okay.

When I finally got to the end of the driveway I was standing in front of a giant mansion. It looked quite old and foreboding, and I had a moment of second guessing. "No,", I thought, "Papa might be there. He might be hurt." I went up to the door, and saw that it was slightly a jar. I walked inside. There was a candelabra on the table I picked it up.

"Stop that tickles.", said a voice. I turned left and right looking for who had spoken. "Hey I'm down here.", said the voice I looked at the candelabra. Suddenly two eyes snapped open, and in my surprise I dropped the _talking_ candelabra.

"What's your name?", I asked the candelabra nervously. It stood up, and dusted it's self off.

"I am Sam.", he said.

"Have you seen my father, Sam?", I asked. Sam looked at me. "I have.", he said, "He is in the dungeon downstairs being guarded by my master, owner, boss person." I stood up.

"I have to save him. Show me the dungeon.", I followed the candelabra, really hoping that this was all a dream, and that I would wake up soon. Safe and sound at home, with papa. We walked down several flights of stairs. I never realized basements could get this deep. The candelabra was talking to someone when I made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"He's the one...make a trade...", I heard the candelabra, Sam, say.

"I don't know...", came a second voice. It didn't sound very deep. It was deep enough that I knew it was a guy, but still pretty high. I looked around as my eyes adjusted. I saw papa, and I ran to him.

"Papa!", I exclaimed.

"Blaine!", he asked.

"Papa. What happened?", I asked, tears in my eyes. Someone behind me cleared there throat. I figured it was this "boss" that Sam talked about.

"Why are you doing this to him?", I asked, angrily.

"You can take his place if you prefer.", the voice said coolly. I could hear papa saying no in the background, and I could feel the tears streaming down my face, but my resolve remained. I took a deep breath and said, "I accept." I could see, the voice's head nodded in the darkness. He turned to Sam.

"Show him to his room.", Sam nodded, and waved at me to follow. I could still her papa calling from behind me. Blaine could feel the tears streaming out of his eyes. Was he ever going to see his dad again?

The beast went and knocked on Blaine's door a while later.

"I'd like to request that you join me for dinner.", he said, his voice rather steely.

"I'm not hungry.", came Blaine's reply from the other side of the door.

The beast tried to control his temper.

"Please.", he said, quietly. This intrigued Blaine. "Why would such a beast say please?", he thought. As he thought though, beast became impatient.

"FINE!", he yelled, "GO AHEAD AND STARVE!" He turned and looked at Sam who was coming towards him and said, "If he doesn't eat with me, he doesn't eat at all."

A couple hours, and a talk with an enchanted dresser later Blaine was feeling a bit peckish. He opened the door to his room, glancing around quickly, for the beast, and made his way downstairs.

The beast was in his chamber. He picked up his magic mirror. "Show me the boy.", he said. The screen shimmered, and showed a teary-eyed Blaine walking toward the kitchen. The beast didn't have the heart to go yell at the boy, after seeing Blaine looking so upset. He sighed and headed towards the kitchen. "Maybe we can talk.", he thought. When he arrived in the kitchen Blaine was already there. Trying to find something.

"Coffee...", he muttered opening another cupboard. He hadn't seen beast yet.

"It's in the next cupboard over.", said beast softly, trying not to startle the boy to much. Blaine jumped a little at the voice. He looked over seeing beast, in the light, for the first time. His body was covered in tattoos and scars. He was bald, and his teeth crooked, and chipped. Before he could stop himself he said, "What happened to you?" the beast-man got a far away look in his eyes.

"Before I was this I was a spoiled, mean prince. I was sent to live here in America by my father, the king. One day I upset the wrong person, and they turned me into this."

"Do you have a name?', asked Blaine.

"I was once called Kurt.", said Kurt with a smirk, "but now with just the servants for company I've gotten used to just being called master"

"Well, I will call you Kurt.", said Blaine with a smile, "Good night.", Blaine went back to his room. Though Kurt wasn't the most beautiful person in the world, Blaine could tell that there was a good heart in there somewhere. He closed his eyes, and pictured Kurt in his head. Kurt's eyes had stuck out to Blaine. They were blue, but there were tints of gray and green. They were the most beautiful, captivating eyes Blaine had ever seen.

Meanwhile back in town, Sebastian and Karofsky were at the tavern, drowning Sebastian's sorrows in beer. After they had been there a while, Bill (Blaine's father) came running into the tavern.

"Help me! You've got to help me!" Sebastian turned around on the stool where he was sitting.

"What's wrong old man?", he asked.

"My son..", the old man paused to catch his breath, "My son has been taken by an evil monster." Sebastian burst out laughing. He shook his head, and turned back to his beer.

Back at the mansion Blaine decided to explore. When he neared a set of steps that looked dark and gloomy he paused. "_Why does everything here look so dark?" _he thought to himself. The candelabra, Sam, came running towards Blaine just as Blaine stepped on the first step of the staircase.

"Sir! Sir, you can't go up there.", he said urgently.

"Why not?", asked Blaine.

"That is the Masters' wing. No one is allowed up there, except him.", said Sam.

"Well,", said Blaine pausing, "I guess that's just going to have to change.", and he started back up the stairs. Sam looked after the boy fearfully, he couldn't follow the boy. Sam shook his head sadly and walked away.

Blaine looked around the room he had just walked into. It looked like it had once been a grand bedroom, but now everything lay torn, scattered, and broken across the room. Blaine walked toward the table in the center of the room. In a glass case there stood a single rose. Just as Blaine reached out to touch the glass a voice behind him said, "What are you doing here?" Blaine turned startled to see Kurt standing a short distance away from him. "I was curious said Blaine hesitantly. "You were told not to come here.", said Kurt his voice rising with anger. "I'm sorry!", said Blaine, eyes widening in fear. "GET OUT!", yelled Kurt. Blaine ran out of the room, and head towards the main gate.

"Monsieur! Monsieur!", called Sam after him, "Where are you going?"

"Away from here!", Blaine yelled. I started walking back through the forest. It was dark out, but the moon was shining so I still had some light. I heard a growling behind me. I turned nervously toward the sound. There was a wolf. A growl came from a different direction and then another, and then I realized I was surrounded.

Meanwhile back at the castle, Lumiere was trying to convince Kurt to go after the boy. Finally Kurt sick of Lumiere's nagging picked up his magic mirror, and said, "Show me the boy." He saw Blaine surrounded by the wolves. He felt his heart leap. He had to go save him.

Blaine sat in the snow, waiting for the wolves to pounce. They never did just as Blaine heard one jump someone stepped in the way. He opened his eyes Kurt was there fighting off the wolves. Blaine watched in horror as one of them bit Kurt's arm. As the last of the wolves fled Kurt fell into the snow. Blaine rushed to Kurt. He picked Kurt up as best he could and started to drag him back toward the castle.

A little while later Kurt was sitting in the living room in front of the fire, as Blaine tended to his arm. He roared as Blaine tended to a praticularly deep spot.

"That hurt!", he screamed in pain.

"Well, if you would sit still!", exclaimed Blaine exasperated. After a minute Blaine spoke again.

"Thank you for saving me."

"Your welcome.", said Kurt softly.

Over the next few weeks Blaine and Kurt got to know each other better. The more Kurt got to know Blaine the more he found himself falling for him.

One day Kurt noticed that Blaine was more sad than usual.

"Why are you so sad Blaine?", he asked.

"I miss my father.", he said sadly. Kurt broght out the magic mirror.

"This mirror will show you him."

"Show me my father.", Blaine told the mirror. The mirror showed his father sick and alone, walking through the woods. "He's sick!", he said worriedly.

Kurt looked at the boy he had grown to love. He couldn't keep him here. He desererved better.

"You must go to him!", he said "_and you will never return" _he added silently. Blaine looked at him in shock for a minute. Then he stood up and kissed his cheek. "Thank-you!", he said. Then he rushed towards the door, mirror still in hand.

Once Blaine and his father had returned to there home, there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be?", Blaine wondered. He went and opened the door to see Sebastian and Karofsky.

"What do you want Sebastian?", Blaine asked coldly.

"We're here for your father.", said Sebastian. He pointed toward a van that said, Shady Oaks Retierment Home for the Mentally Disturbed.

"My father is not crazy!"

"Yeah he is.", said Karofsky, "He was going on and on about some crazy man that had taken you."

"He's telling the truth!", said Blaine blocking Sebastian from getting in the house.

"You were being held captive by a crazy man?", Sebastian asked unbelieveingly.

"He's not crazy.", said Blaine defensively, "He's also sweet, and kind, a bit snarky." Sebastian snorted in disbelief. Blaine pulled out the mirror.

"Show me Kurt.", he told the mirror. The mirror showed Kurt. He was throwing furniture around in the west wing, and looking quite terrifying.

Sebastian took the mirror from Blaine. He turned to everyone around him.

"We must hunt down this beast! We aren't safe until he's dead! He will take our children!"

"No!", Blaine yelled. "He wouldn't hurt anybody!"

"Your opinon doesn't matter.", he said throwing both Blaine and his father in the house.

Back at the castle, Kurt was missing Blaine. He had now more than ever resigned himself to the fact that he would never be his normal self again.

When Sebastian and his men arrived at the castle Sebastian went straight to trying find Kurt. Finally he found him, in the last room of the west wing. He punched him and Kurt flew through the window onto a balcony. Sebastian hit him again which sent him flying from the balcony to the eaves of the castle. Sebastian came forward and hit him again.

"Did you really think you could ever love you?", he asked mockingly. He kicked Kurt in the stomach with his steel toed boot, sending Kurt to the edge of the eaves. Just then a car pulled up, and Blaine got out.

"No.", he called upon seeing Kurt on the edge of the eaves. Kurt, encouraged by Blaine's appearance stood to fight Sebastian. After a lot of back and forth stuff (A/N I'm not good at fight scenes) Kurt had Sebastian hanging off the edge of the eaves.

"Please don't do this.", said Sebastian his voice full of fear. Kurt wanted to drop him, but he realized that would make him no better than Sebastian. So he pulled him back and said; "Get out!" He sat Sebastian down.

"Kurt!", Kurt turned to see Blaine standing on the balcony.

"Blaine!", he said climbing toward the balcony. Blaine held out his hand for Kurt to take. Just as Kurt grabbed his hand, Kurt roared in pain. Sebastian had climbed up behind Kurt and stabbed him in the back. He pulled out the knife to stab again, but he lost his footing and fell off the roof, never to be seen again. Blaine pulled Kurt onto the balcony and layed him down.

"You came back to me.", Kurt said quietly, his shaky hand reaching up to stroke Kurt's jaw.

"Of course I did.", Blaine said brokenly, tears streaming down his face. As the last rose petal fell, Blaine whispered, "I love you."

All the enchanted servants looked on as Blaine wept over Kurt. Then Kurt started to rise off the balcony into the air. In a flash of light he was changed, and layed gently back down. Blaine hesitantly took a step towards the still form. Which then started to move. Blaine jumped back, startled. Kurt turned toward Blaine.

"Blaine it's me! It's Kurt.", He said excitedly, looking at his hands.

Blaine eyed the boy suspicously, but then he saw his eyes. He knew it was Kurt.

"It is you!", he said happily. They kissed, and lived happily ever after.


End file.
